


NieR Automata: Ladies Requests

by BARALAIKA



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Femdom, Other, Sweat, Watersports, anal prolapse, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: A compilation of short requested fics for the ladies of NieR: Automata, or those that are focused the most on them.Ongoing.





	1. 2B Watersports

> _can we get 2a b2 water sports in any way_

 

Sure, Anon!  
  
Since 2B’s model of androids run off of water, I bet you there’s plenty to discharge from their systems. The easiest way to do it is by mimicking humans, with a urethral port and regular excretion (their digestive system can handle solids, but this is only for the purposes of extracting water and it is far more efficient to simply drink) and 2B is such a workaholic that her maintenance time often goes left for a while.

This leads to a significant backup of fluids or, in more straightforward terms, she pisses like a horse in the field.

She has to squat oddly with her knees wide to accommodate her fleshy thighs and pulls her leotard’s tight crotch to the side since it’s not worth taking off entirely. Whoever thought a woman so elegant, refined and frosty could look so undignified? She’s not used to how the grass at the side of the weakly flowing river tickles her chubby ass and teases along her tight little pussy lips and when she bears down with a grunt to start her flow, it splutters into the water below in heavy drops.

2B’s growl of frustration is barely audible, but she’s managed to piss-splatter her gloves and leotard. She reaches down and parts her pussy, exposing the taut pink synthetic skin and tries again.

This time, her stream is strong and weighty and pours out of her like a hose. It’s loud, more than enough for 9S to hear (around the corner, hands over his ears as she forced him to promise to do so) but the relief of emptying her bulging bladder is enough to dispel any embarrassment she may have had. It’s good to finally let go. So good. Good enough that the tiny nub of her clit is throbbing and her pussy twitches… but there isn’t enough time to give them the attention they demand.

Her stream tapers off and there’s little else 2B can do to clean up but bounce and try to shake any leftover droplets from her cunt but it’s a hopeless battle. Her leotard sinks into the damp and she can feel where it will stain.

At least she can focus herself on the mission again without spurting everywhere in combat. Now THAT would be embarrassing.


	2. 2B's Prolapse

2B’s body suit can’t hold her horrifically prolapsed ass inside her body any more. She tries to pack it back inside her, but it slurps out with too much movement and strains the white cloth until it’s drenched through and slips to the side.  
  
She burns with embarrassment as her ragged asshole’s fist-sized protrusion peeks out of her ass cheeks when she stands still. It bobs when she moves, rolled around by her flesh until she’s whimpering and wants nothing more for it to be filled. She didn’t know it was possible to break her body like this; no manual or training mentioned something so depraved.   
  
It makes her pretty little cunt wetter than anything else does and by the time her mission is complete, she’s a panting, horny mess desperate for servicing.   
  
Maybe her commander will let her screw her ass-pussy back in… or maybe she’ll make it worse. Just for fun.


	3. Commander: Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The YoRHa commander is a nasty girl.

The YoRHa Commander doesn’t undergo regular maintenance and leaves her clothes everywhere.  
  
It sounds innocuous, but it’s been building up for a long time.  
  
She likes to be dirty beneath her pristine white uniform, her android pussy stuffy and clammy and armpits unwashed. When soldiers underperform, she likes to punish them with her body and her golden belt; she’ll lash their beautiful bodies until they’re red, raw and humbled, then make them tongue-clean her from head to toe.  
  
They spend the most time nuzzled in her cunt, though, lapping at souring lubrication fluids and the musty haze that her fluffy blonde bush keeps close to her skin. There, they learn how to finger-fuck her and where to press to make her squirm, then drink down her system discharge-fluid piss in long, acrid gulps.  
  
If a unit has particularly upset her, she will lash them to a leaning chair and plant herself on their face for the whole day’s operations, muffling them with her cunt or her ass, whichever she prefers. With the threat of an orgasm quota and the threat of reassignment or even decommissioning hanging over them, the misbehaving units fall into line quickly enough.  
  
She’s in charge and nobody will argue with her. She can be as disgusting as she pleases and nobody can challenge it.


End file.
